My Deadly Secret!
by BecomeAliveAgain
Summary: Camp Rock Rockin' Again Sequel. When Mitchie goes home for Christmas disaster strikes. When she can't tell anyone what happens it might ruin everything she has. Shane. Cait's friendship. You never know what could happen if you have a deadly secret!
1. Preview!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

This is the sequel to Camp Rock Rockin' Again.

I'm going to make a preview/trailer for it.

"**Life doesn't work that way Shane!"  
**

**(Shows Mitchie throwing her arms in the air)**

"**Then Mitchie! Why don't you tell me how it does!"**

**(Cuts off the scene.)**

**What happens when life goes wrong?**

**What happens when the unexpected happens?**

**Or when life turns and swerves in wrong directions?**

**Or how about when you have a secret?**

**A secret that you can't even tell you husband!**

"**I can't say!"**

**(Shows Mitchie sitting on the couch crying.)**

"**Why the heck not? I thought you could tell me everything Mitchie!"**

**(Shows Shane pacing.)**

"**This is different Shane."**

**How about a secret that could kill you?**

**A secret that you would die to try to tell someone.**

**One of those secrets where it's life or death.**

**Not a situation you choose.**

**One that's forced on you. **

**One that you can't change.**

"**It's done Caitlyn!"**

"**You don't know Mitchie! You can change it!"**

"**No.. I can't."**

**A secret that you can only keep for so long!**

**But how long?**

**Until a birthday?**

**Or an anniversary?**

**Or a pregnancy?**

**What about until someone says so.**

**Someone you don't know.**

**Someone that ruined your life.**

**Sometimes in life there are deadly secrets.**

**This is just MY deadly secret!**

Okay guys tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay you guys this is going to be the first chapter of My Deadly Secret

Okay you guys this is going to be the first chapter of My Deadly Secret. Dun dun dun dun. Okay so one thing to point out is that this is a sequel to one of my stories! Okay! I noticed some reviewers that I had never seen before and I pointed this out to some of them. Now I know they could have read it and just not reviewed but I just want to make sure every one understands that! If you haven't read the yet it is called Camp Rock Rockin' Again. Okay so first point pushed out of the way. The second point I wanted to make is that I don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers/Connect 3. I own the plot line and a few additional character that won't come in the story until later. AND MY THIRD POINT IS TO ENJOY! OH AND REVIEW! LOL And my forth and final point is that the whole story is from Mitchie's POV

So here it goes.

My Deadly Secret

Chapter one: The plans.

"That was the best interview ever," I said with a huge grin spread across my face while I laughed.

Shane and I had just finished an interview for MTV .We had done the funniest photoshoot in the history of photoshoots. Shane grabbed my hand.

"Isn't that your _ONLY_ interview?"

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly.

We got into the car and he drove of. Shane and I had just recently gotten married. So we had decided to move out of New Jersey and to New York. So as we drove into the city snow covered the grounds. Flakes flew through the air. Lights and Christmas trees filled all the shop windows. It was beautiful. It looked like a ginger bead house. Soon we had approached our Sea side house (Fancy right?) and had gotten out and into the snow. But with Shane being the gentlemen he is rushed over to my side and picked my up bridal style, again, and walked me into the house while I continued to laugh.

"So what are we doing for Christmas?" Shane asked me as he set me down on that couch and took her rightful spot next to me.

"Well I kinda want to go to my parents house… alone."

"What why alone?"

"Because, Shane, right now I spend all my time with you-"

Shane cut me off, "Are you complaining?"

"No," I stifled a laugh, "I'm just saying that if you come with me I'm gonna be focused on you instead of being focused on spending time with m parents."

Shane didn't respond.

"You know you should do the same. Go see your parents," I suggested.

"Fine," She grumbled.

"Shane…"

"What?"

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I get it. As much as I don't want to I do get it."

"Good," I said as I kissed him.

"Do you want to exchange our presents tomorrow then?" Shane asked hopefully, "Then you can got to your parents house after we are done."

"Sure," I said cheerfully.

"Good," now it was his turn to kiss me.

I bound up the stairs as Shane called after me asking where I was going.

"I'm going shopping with Cait."

"Sure Sure."

I ran back down with my purse in hand.

"Bye," I tweeted as I kissed his cheek.

"Bye."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoMitchie+ShaneMitchie+Shanexoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoMitchie+ShaneMitchie+Shanexoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo**

"Wassup chicka?" Caitlyn asked when we met up at the mall.

Oh yeah did I mention that Cait and Nate got married? Yeah I didn't think so. They moved to New York also. We lived a maximum of 20 minutes away and that's only if there's REALLY bad traffic. So I guess you could say I was lucky to have my best friend and a best bud and the best husband ever and a sea side house.

"Nothing. Just making some Christmas plans."

"Oh really? And what would those be?" Cait asked as we made our way to some new music store.

"I'm going to my mom and dads."

"With Shane…."

"No."

"What why?" Cait asked.

"Because Shane's distracting."

"YOUR POINT?"

"I want to focus on my parents okay Cait? I don't get to see them but twice a year or three at the most."

"Fine."

"So what are YOU guys doing?"

"Nate's taking me to Italy or our first Christmas, "Cait gushed, "Can you believe it? ITALY?"

"Yeah I can believe it Cait. That's totally awesome."

"I know and he's _still_ getting me a present."

"Wow. Nate must really love you."

"He does doesn't he?"

"I would guess."

"So where are we going?"

"Um I want to go to that new music store. I need some recording aqitment."

"For…"

"I'm gonna record a WHOLE CD for Shane." I spilled.

"No Way?"

"Yah Way."

"AWESOME!"

"I Know I can't wait."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoMitchie+ShaneMitchie+Shanexoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoMitchie+ShaneMitchie+Shanexoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo**

Okay guys did you like it? No deadly secret yet. But its coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Shane and I had gotten up about thirty minutes ago and Shane insists on that we have breakfast before we open our presents

Shane and I had gotten up about thirty minutes ago and Shane insists on that we have breakfast before we open our presents. So we made our way into the kitchen and Shane started making coffee, the only thing Shane CAN make, while I made eggs. Shane's coffee was done before my eggs. So Shane got out one mug and put some coffee in it and set it down on our table. Then he got out another mug and made me some hot chocolate. When he was done he set the mug down next to his mug. I got out two plates and put the eggs and some bacon on each plate. Shane took the plates from me and set them on the table. When Shane came back I had put the pan in the sink. He took my hand and kissed my lips as we sat down and ate. We finished breakfast and went over to our Christmas tree.

"You want to open your gifts first?" Shane asked.

"Sure."

He handed me a small box wrapped in light blue paper with a pink bow on top. I smiled and took the bow and wrapping paper off and opened the small rectangular box. I saw a chain hang across the box. In the middle of the chain was a heart. I opened the heart when Shane told me to and I saw a picture of me on the right side as a baby and Shane, on the left side, as a baby. I awed. His gifts were always so much better then mine. Then Shane handed me a big rectangular box. I opened it inside were two scrapbooks. I opened the first one. It was titled 'Smitchie Love'. I laughed at the title. I opened the book and saw pages and pages of me and Shane. From prom. From our wedding. From camp. From our first date. From his proposal. Wait our proposal? He proposed to me in secret?

"How did you get pictures of the proposal?"

"I had Nate and Cait follow us and take pictures."

I nodded.

I grabbed the second book. Without looking at the cover and opened it. It was empty. I looked up at Shane confused.

"Look at the cover," He said as he laughed.

I did.

Our first baby.

The three words made me smile. Yet another box was put in my lap. I started at Shane.

"Open it."

I did so.

A dress was in the square box a pink dress. Then under the dress were light blue converse.

"I think you can wear you dress with your converse," Shane said when I looked at him funny making fun of my song "La La Land."

"HA HA."

I threw him my cd that I made him which was wrapped in paper with snowmen on it. I had it 'dressed up' to make it look like a authentic cd that was made, recorded and, produced by professionals. The professionals? Me. Haha. He looked up at me and I shrugged. Before he opened it he looked at the front which had a picture of me on it that said don't for get don't forget Mitchie Torres don't forget don't forget. He flipped to the back which also had a picture of me on it along with all the songs.

**This is me**

**Who will I be?**

**Anywhere but here**

**La La Land**

**Don't forget**

**Gonna get caught**

**Two worlds collide**

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

**Believe in me**

**On the Line**

**Until you're mine**

**Get Back**

**Cinderella**

**When you Look Me In The Eyes**

Shane looked at me for a second.

"That's my song," He said indicating When You Look Me In The Eyes.

"But me singing."

He got up and left for a second and came back out with a cd player he put the cd in and hit number eight. The lyrics rang in the room.

little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

The song closed to an end.

"That's the lullaby you'll sing to our first child," Shane whispered.

I kissed Shane lightly. He was right I was going to sing that lullaby to my baby someday.

I gave Shane another present. I was a small square box. He opened it and found a brown leather watch. I special watch. I guess we were both in on the little smitchie theme this year. In the middle of the watch behind the hands was one word. Smitchie. He laughed and gave me a kiss. He had one more gift to come. He opened a box that held a couple of new shirts for him along with a tie that had guitars on it and a tie that hand grand pianos on it and a tie that hid microphones on it. He seemed to like his gifts. But once he realized we had finished opening presents his smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You have to leave now."

"SO do you," I reminded him.

He sighed.

We got up and put our gifts away. Shane packed his clothes that I had got him and his cd and watch. I packed my new pair of converse and dress into my already packed bags. I tried to slide my new locket on my neck but was having troubles. Shane came over as I grabbed my hair he put it on for me. I turned around and kissed him.

"Let's go superstar."

He sighed and grabbed our suitcases and put them in the car. We drove off to the airport. Soon the person over the intercom said, "Flight 14 boarding. Flight 14 boarding."

Shane sighed AGAIN.

"That' s me," I said as I stood up and kissed him and too soon he was out of sight and I was on the airplane.

Okay you guys tell me what you thought. Anywhere but here was by Hilary Duff. Cinderella was by Steven Curtis Chapman. And the lullaby for a stormy night was by Vienna Teng.

REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 3

I got to New Jersey two hours later

I got to New Jersey two hours later. My flight got delayed. I think it was kind of stupid of Shane to insist on me flying. I could have just driven. But I guess he just wanted to say goodbye to me. By now Shane would be on his plane down to California to see his parents. When I got off of my plane I went over to the baggage claim and got my suitcase. I got my wallet out and got some money out and called for a cab. When I got one I asked him to take me to my address. It only took about 10 minutes to get to the house from the airport so I was there in no time. When I got into the house I dropped my bags and yelled for my mom.

She came running down the stairs, "Oh hey Honey." She engulfed me in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Mom!"

"Where's Shane?" Mom asked as she looked around to see if he was already in a room.

"He's at his parents. We decided it would be better if we got some alone time with our parents."

"Awe that's great sweet." My mother stated, "So we have a couple of guest coming for Christmas."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Well You grandparents are coming. And your dad invited a couple from his work. The wife is very nice not sure about the fellow though I've never met him."

"Great."

"So How would you like to spend the rest of the day before our guests come? I've already finished cooking."

"Oh whatever you had planned mom. I don't want to be a burden."

"A burden? Mitchie," She gasped, "Where would you get any crazy idea that you're a burden. TO you own parents."

I just shrugged, "What did you have planned?"

"Well we have some presents for you. We weren't sure if you would want to open the today on tomorrow."

"Sure. I'm always up for presents."

I laughed.

"Steve!" Connie called up the stairs.

Dad came walking down the stairs.

"We are going to go ahead and do presents."

Dad nodded.

We walked over to the big tree.

I picked up a huge box and asked if it was for me they just nodded.

I had a huge smile across my face as I opened the huge box. When I opened I soon found out what it was. A new guitar. It was a brown acoustic guitar. I had a case also. I laughed at the case. It was filled with the Connect 3 logo and pictures of the boys.

"You can even have them autograph it," my mom joked.

"I sure could."

I looked at the tree again, "Mom are those all for me?"

She nodded.

"First of all, I'm not gonna have enough space to take this all home-"

"We worked it out," mom said as she interrupted me.

"Second of all I already have Shane spoiling me I don't need my parents doing it to!"

"Well isn't that our decision?"

"Mom…."

"Mitchie don't whine. Just be happy!"

"I am happy," I said, "WITHOUT all of this stuff!"

"Whatever. Just open your presents."

I sighed as I reached for my next gift.

"Mom. You know I don't have time to read."

"But you LOVE the twilight saga Mitchie! You have to have SOME time to read."

"Really mom between helping the band, keeping Shane happy, trying to finish my demo, spend time with me friends, and SLEEP there just isn't the time I have to spare to read 500 page books! Not to mention 4 of them!"

"You'll find time sweetie"

"Okay."

I opened my next gift. I article of jewelry (Pic on Profile)

I gaped, "I love this mom."

"Actually I didn't pick that out," She started, "Shane showed it to me two days before you got married. He said that he loved it and thought it belonged on you. So I bought it."

"I love him." I whispered after I kissed the necklace.

"I know you do."

There were a couple more presents under the tree but when I went to grab one my dad's hand stopped me.

"I have to go get another one for you before you can open any of those."

He went up to his room and came down with a laundry basket that was covered in towels.

He set the laundry basket down in front of me. I stared at it. Carefully I noticed that whatever was inside it moved. I took the towel out and a little puppy jumped out and started barking. I picked the little puppy up.

"What's his name?"

"Well it was Edward…"

"Edward," I smiled. (Pic on profile)

I opened the rest of my gifts. A dog bowl some dog toys a dog cage and a dog bed and some dog food. The last gift I got was a suitcase with polka dots all over it.

I stared at me mom strangely.

"For you way back. But your not flying back anyway we have decided that we are going to drive you home."

"Oh ok."

"Well I better go 'cook' dinner."

I laughed. I went and put my stuff in my old room and I started to play with Edward.

Kay guys that was sorta a filler. But anyways. I had been debating on whether I should put the secret in this chapter or the next. I decided the next just so we could have a cute little sweet chapter before everything starts happening. Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

So So So So Sorry It took so long for me to update. And This is a really long update so it took me forever to type it! Okay you I know there are more of you guys reading. I need more reviews! I am really disappointed that I've only gotten a total of about 100 people reading my story! So if you want me to continue. Review so that I at least feel like more that 100 people are reading! In this chapter I have a special guest. The person is played by LittleRedOne a.k.a Kelly. Haha. Thanks so much Kelly. You help me a lot with these stories. I know you already know that since I've told you that. But the fast that she followed me to the story and still reviews is amazing! Thanks soooooo much Kelly! Cuz a lot of people didn't follow me and I don't like that. It actually hurt me.

Okay so here it goes

My Deadly Secret!

Chapter 4: Hard, Cold, Cruel, Dangerous, Blood shot Eyed Stares

The doorbell rang. I sprang from the couch as fast as I could.

"Got It." I screamed to on one in particular.

I ran down the stairs, through the kitchen into the living room. I must have ran TOO fast though because I didn't see a wall that was right in front of my face. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. I just lay there in fits of laughter. I forgot all about my mission. GTD a..k.a get the door. Until the door bell ran again that is. I made it to the door in a flash. I opened the door. Before I could say anything I had been engulfed in huge bear hugs. Could hugs get any tighter?

"Can't breathe Hals."

"Sorry Mitchie," My light haired cousin said as she let go of me.

"Mom didn't say you were coming," I told mainly myself.

"I wanted to surprise you," Hals pointed out as if it were obvious.

"Of course."

Hals was obviously my cousin. But I haven't seen Hals in so long. For one particular reason. She's Megan's sister. Yeah the Megan that hates me now because I married Shane. The guy she was supposed to marry. Obviously she still hates me so Hals and I could never see each other.

I laughed.

"Well come on in you guys," I said towards my Aunt and Uncle.

They did so.

Before the door was fully closed the door bell rang again.

"Grandma Grandpa! Come on in." I said as I hugged my grandparents. They stepped into the small house. We walked into the living room.

About 5 minutes later the door bell rang and got up to go get it. I reached the door soon. But not without tripping twice. I opened the door. I just stood at the door for a second. Staring. Wide eyed. Mouth open. As I stared at a boy who could be no older that 20 and Megan.

Megan.

Megan.

Megan.

What

Was

Megan

Doing

Here?

Megan.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Umm," said the boy, "You must be Mitchie. Am I right?"

I nodded.

I wasn't capable of responding.

Everything was silent before some scene was knocked into me.

"Well who are you?"

"I'm Carlon. This is my wife-"

"Megan," I cut him off.

"You know her?"

"She's my cousin," I choked bitterly.

"Megan?"

Megan was silent she just stared at me cruelly. Almost dangerous.

"Megan?" He chided again.

Still nothing.

Just another hard, cruel, dangerous, blood shot eyed stare.

"MEGAN???" He was about to blow up.

"What?" she whispered.

"Do you know her?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You guys can come in," I offered.

They slowly stepped in. Cautiously is seemed. As if the place was a ticking bomb and would erupt the second the stepped in. I led them to the living room. I walked up the steps.

"Mom everyone's here."

"Good."

My mom slowly walked down the stairs as my dad slowly lugged behind. My dad dreaded social events. Even ones with his family. Or close friends. We made our way out to the living room. Mom ushered everyone to the large dining room. In the dining room were four tables arranged in a big square. On the table were elegant chandelier cups. Along with glass plates with blue patterns. With silverware on top of a napkin. Very elegant over all for my mom. I' guessing she was trying to impress the new guests in our house. Or guest. We all sat down. Me next to Hals. Hals next to her parents. On the right of me were my parents. Next to my dad was Carlon and Megan. Next to Megan were my grandparents. My mom came out with the food and sat it on the table. After she sat down she exchanged glances with everyone and then raised her voice above the little volume in the open room, "Dig in."

We all picked up our plates and got our food. We all started to eat but before long Edward started to bark.

"Oops I forgot to feed him. I'll be back in a sec. Okay mom?"

"Okay kiddo."

I got up and started for the stairs. But before I got up I heard Carlon ask my mother where the bathroom was. My mother told him. He started walking up the stairs but I was already in my room. Edward started barking and jumping up and down. I started laughing.

"Ok Ok Edward. I'm coming" I bent down and got his doggy bowl. I filled it to the rim with food. He barked his 'Thanks.' As he ate I sat next to him petting him. After e finished his food I got up and I went to door. I looked back at Edward. He was running in circles. I laughed. I sat my hand on the door knob and slowly twisted it. The door slowly opened as I walked out not looking where I was going. I bumped into Carlon.

"Oh sorry."

"Oh your Fine beautiful."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Yeah," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You cannot call me that."

"Oh yeah. Why?"

"Because your married."

"So are you," like what's your point? I could almost hear in his thoughts.

"It's wrong."

"Who said I was right?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he said bitterly as he pushed my door open and pushed my through the threshold.

"Really?" I asked as I took a step back.

"Really," He clarified as he took a step forward.

"Well… well… I do."

"You do what?" He asked innocently as he pushed my back against the wall. Then pushed himself next to me.

"I have a problem," I choked.

"Really what is it?" he asked as he pushed himself harder to me. I was loosing air. And fast. I couldn't breath with him pushed so hard against me.

"I-I Ca-c-can't," I couldn't finish.

But he was going to make me.

"What? I didn't hear you."

I could tell I was getting paler, "I I c-ca-can't b-br-b-breath," I coked.

"What louder."

"I C-c-an't b-br- breath."

I tried to inhale but failed miserably. I coughed.

He snorted.

He pushed himself harder and this time pushed his lips onto mine. He kissed me roughly. His lips burnt mine. Nothing like Shane's lips. Shane's lips were cool and smoother. And Moist. His lips were hot really hot and rough and dry and ragged.

"Get off of me," I yelled to his lips.

He just pushed his lips harder. I kicked him in the leg. I heard him wince but he just pushed harder some more. I went a little higher and kicked him in- a- not-so – place-to –get-kicked. Now he was really mad. He pulled apart from me. I took a breath. But before I could let it out he grabbed my head and pushed it really hard against the wall. I screamed out in pain but he covered my mouth. Soon I started getting dizzy. So he grabbed my again. But this time walked with me to the closet door. On the door hung a big mirror. He grabbed my head and pushed it into the glass I screamed into his hand again. But through his hand you couldn't hear it. I could smell the blood that was gushing out of my head fast. Real fast. Soon I couldn't see very well. And before I knew it everything went black.

Okay guys so I know how I told you it was long. Yeah this isn't the whole chapter four. This is part one. I still have nine more pages in my notebook to write. So I decided to cut it off right here so that you could finally get an update.

REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS THAT IT TOOK SO LONG REALLY I AM!!!

So tell me what you thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay you guys are doing good on reviews 7 is pretty good. my computer likes to keep messing up on my. and so my word isn't working so it's gonna take me a while to actually get this update updated. Cuz I'm gonna edit it and everything.

When I woke up my head hurt. Duh. My shirt was covered in blood. i don't eve nknow how I could have woken up when i lost that much blood. Cuz I wasn't in a hospital of any kind. No I was in my room. Where I had been before. Except that I was laying down and Carlon was on top of me. Wait on top of me? OH MY GOD HE'S ON TOP OF ME!!!! I started to scream but he put his lips on me siliencing my scream. Once.... Twice. A third time. I still didn't like it. But this time it wasn't as bad. He did it softly. Then i looked down. Once again horror struck me dead on. I tried to scream again. You think I would have learned. He was shirtless. He was pantless. So was I. He wasn't just on me he was in me! Gross. I tried screaming again. Then I had had enough. I smalked his head. He pulled apart finally.

He looked....sad.

"Why are you sad?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You, you, you look well sad."

"So," he said sourly.

"Why?"

"Why would you care?" Carlon asked as he put his boxers and pants back on. I winced. Just whaching him do that was creepy.

"Well-"

"What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"Did you just wince?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"My head hurts," I lied.

"Sorry about that," he whispered he actually looked like he meant it.

"How long have we been up here?"

"About thirty minutes."

"How did they not notice ourr absense? I mean me yeah but you were just going to the bathroom."

"I told them you wanted to talk to be and that it might take a while."

Why did you do it?" I asked almost inaudible. I looked aways from him. He slid down the wall.

"I don't know."

"Don't you love her?"

"Who? Megan? Of course."

"Then why would you rape me?"

"I don't know I guess i just got mad."

"About what?"

"Life's complicated kiddo."

"You think I don't know that?" I muttered to myself.

"Yeah."

"Trust me I've had my share of complications. For a 20 year old."

"Like what?" He challenged.

"Do you KNOW whho i'm married to?"

"no."

" Didn't think so. I'm married to a rockstar."

"WHo?"

"Shane Grey."

"Prove it."

I sighed. I got up and walked over to my drawer. I grabbed a photo album out of it and tossed it at him. He opened it. Flipped through the pages he put it down on the ground.

"Fine."

"Told you."

"We should probably get down there."

"I would but if you haven't noticed my shirt is died red."

"We should get you to the hospital. You've bled for half an hour."

"No way. ow am I going to make up this big of a lie?"

"Say you tripped."

"What makes you think I wouldn't tell them what you did to me?"

"Ummm...."

"I WILL tell them!"

"No please don't."

"Why not?"

I started walking to the door.

"No! DON"T!," He said and ran to the door and dtood infront of it.

"Why?"

"If you tell..." He began trying to think, "I'll kill you."

I laughed, "Yeah right."

'I'm serious. I did this to you. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Fine," I whispered. I'm sorry. I migt now be sane but I value my life, "I fell."

okay guys i know that sucked. But still review.


	7. Chapter 6

Soon I woke up. I looked around. I saw a white room everything was blurry at first. But then some things came into focus, the bed I was laying on, for example. Then as I looked around some more I saw people standing by my bed. Mom, Dad, Hals, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt, and my uncle.

"Mom where's Megan?" I asked my voice squeaked slightly.

"Megan and Carlon," wince, "Decided to go home early."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well when you came down stairs we took you to the hospital and then when the nurse saw you, you passed out."

"Yeah you did," Hals echoed.

"Can I have a phone?"

"Sure sweetie," Then my mom handed me my cell phone.

I quickly dialed Shane's number. My family started to leave so that I could talk to him alone.

"Hello?"

"S-Shane?" I stuttered.

"Mitchie?" He sounded confused.

"Shane." I said happily.

"Mitchie," No he just sounded suspicious, "Mitch what's wrong."

"I-I I want to come home."

"Sure baby. When?"

"Now!"

"Baby I can't come get you right this second I can come get you tomorrow afternoon though. Is that okay Mitch?"

I sighed and then nodded. And then hit my forehead and winced.

"Mitchie! What just happened?!" Shane asked franticly. He must have heard my wince.

"N-nothing." I whispered.

"Mitchie…."

"Shane can you PLEASE come get me NOW!"

"Mitchie I already told you I can't. Sugar. Just tell me what's the matter."

"I fell.." I lied lamely.

"What did you hit?"

"My mirror. It shattered into pieces half of them into my head and now I'm in the hospital begging to come home. You know," and idea sparked, "I'll just drive myself home. Yeah. That'll work."

"No Mitchie it won't. You ARE NOT driving like this. ARE NOT!!" He repeated.

"Okay," I didn't want to drive anyway.

"Mitchie are you going to be okay?" His voice was broken.

"Yeah. The doctor said just scratches luckily. Carlon," I grumbled under my breath.

"Carlon?"

"Carlon was upstairs talking to me when I fell and he just let me sit there for half an hour," I spat angrily.

"Who's Carlon?"

"Megan's Husband."

"Megan?"

"Yep."

Shane scowled.

"Why didn't he do anything?"

"He was mad at me."

"Why?"

"He just… was."

"Mitchie don't lie to me! Please don't lie to me." Shane whispered broken again.

I thought back to camp when I did lie to him and what came out of the situation. Of course I couldn't lie to him! But I had to.

"Shane do you value my life?"

"Of course I do," He was beyond perplexed now!

"If my life depended on something… that I couldn't tell you. And I didn't tell you. Would you hate me?"

"I'm not sure what you're saying Mitchie." He turned serious.

"I'm saying….. for instants…. This doesn't mean this really happened," I was having difficulties, "If I had been raped…. And the guy who raped me said that if I told anyone he would kill me…..so I didn't tell you…..would you hate me?"

Shane paused for a second thinking of what to say.

"No," He said, "I wouldn't hate you but I wouldn't be happy with you. Cuz it would make me think that you didn't think I could protect you. Mitchie I'm in love with you. When your in love with someone you are protective over them. I AM PROTECTIVE OVER YOU!!!"

I swallowed hard well at least he wouldn't hate me.

"Tomorrow," I squawked and then hung up, I couldn't talk anymore I WAS going to crack. And I knew it. I can only keep a secret from the ones I love for so long. It was just a matter of time.

Okay guys. Did you like it? And I know a lot of peeps were saying that my last one wasn't as good. And I know that. But I do the things I do in my stories for a reason. It's all planned out! Sorry that it's so short!


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day worse than I was before. I got up and walked down stairs in my pajamas. I walked into the kitchen and my mom was wearing a dress and my dad was wearing a suit.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Church," My mom chirped simply, "You should come with us."

"umm I don't think so."

"Come on Mitchie it will make your day. I promise."

I hesitated a little, "Well I guess."

"Good go get dressed then. We leave in an hour."

I nodded and walked slowly up the stairs. When I entered my room I walked over to the closet. I tore down the new stupid mirror my mom bought me. There was no need to have another one in the room. I looked into the closet and grabbed a dress. I threw it on a put on a little makeup. I didn't feel like going anywhere. I just wish I could have came to my parents and not have gotten raped. I just wanted a peaceful holiday that was just me and my parents. Like the old days. I grabbed my purse and threw my phone in it. Then I walked slowly back down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

We walked into the church once we were there. It was beautifully decorated with Christmas decorations and everything There was a white Christmas tree that stood in the middle of a big room. My mother told me that I would more enjoy the service that was meant for younger teenagers or early college students. I walked into a large room. There was a girl on stage playing the keyboard. There were two guys playing guitar. Three background singers and a lead singer that also played guitar. Since Christmas was just yesterday I'm guessing they were still in the Christmas spirit hence them singing Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. There were teens running around and screaming and dancing to the music. Everyone looked so happy. They all had huge joyful smiles on their faces. There eyes danced with excitement. There cheeks still pink from the cold. The faces all around me were…content. I walked toward the back of the room that had no chairs in it. On the screen that was above the worship center a sign flashed the countdown. In 90 seconds music started to play. I stayed in the back. I held my purse tight on my side. The worship team started to play the song.

You hold the future in your hands  
You know my dreams and you have a plan  
And as you light my way, I'll follow you

The kids were now singing along and some where dancing some were raising their hands.

My eyes on all of the above  
My soul secure in all you've done  
My minds made up  
and you are the only one for me

The kids were now singing whole heartedly. They were really into this. I couldn't help but notice.

Jesus, savior, in my life you are everything  
My future decided, I will praise your name  
and I know that I am, I am yours  
yah, I know that I am, I am yours

I dropped my purse on the ground. I started to clap my hands to the beat a little.

You hold the earth in your command  
You are the rock on which I stand  
And as I live each day, I'll follow you

My eyes on all of the above  
My soul secure in all you've done  
My minds made up  
And you are the only one for me

I decided to look up at the screen that held the words to the song. I studied them and their meanings as they came on and off the screen.

Jesus, savior, in my life you are everything  
My future decided, I will praise your name  
And I know that I am, I am yours  
Yeah, I know that I am, I am yours

Aren't afraid, aren't ashamed Lord we know who we are  
We are your people and we won't be silent  
Unified hear us cry at the top of our lungs  
You our God and we will not be shaken

These words seemed to have a lot of but yet if you looked around you could see people who sang the words as if they didn't mean anything. That would be like me telling Shane that I loved him but while saying it looking at Caitlyn and texting her on her cell phone. It wouldn't really mean anything to Shane.

Aren't afraid, aren't ashamed Lord we know who we are  
We are your people and we won't be silent  
Unified hear us cry at the top of our lungs  
You our God and we will not be shaken

Jesus, savior, in my life you are everything  
My future decided, I will praise your name  
And I know that I am, I am yours  
Yeah, I know that I am, I am yours

The song ended. And then another song flowed smoothly into the room.

If my heart has grown cold,  
There Your love will unfold;  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand.  
When I'm blind to my way,  
There Your Spirit will pray;  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand,  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand.

This song seemed to have a great meaning too. I decided to sing along.

Oceans will part; nations come  
At the whisper of Your call.  
Hope will rise; glory shown.  
In my life, Your will be done.

I sang softly with the melody.

Present suffering may pass,  
Lord, Your mercy will last;  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand.  
And my heart will find praise,  
I'll delight in Your way,  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand,  
As You open my eyes to the work of Your hand.

Then we sang the chorus once more.

Oceans will part; nations come  
At the whisper of Your call.  
Hope will rise; glory shown.  
In my life, Your will be done.

Then the song closed.

Someone, a girl, ran up onto the stage and grabbed a mike. "Hey everyone how are you doing today?" There were cheers, "Good. Well thanks for coming. If you are new grab the person who brought you and we'd like to invite you to come upstairs to our VIP area. If you aren't new go sit down and say hi to some friends. And yes on the floor."

I sat down on the floor. But someone came up to me and knelt down next to me, "I haven't ever seen you around here before, are you new?"

I nodded.

"Well if you want I'll come up there with you."

"Umm. No thanks."

"You sure? I'm Marissa by the way."

"Yeah I'm sure… I think. I'm Mitchie."

"Hi Mitchie. Why don't we go up there? You get dounuts."

"Sure." I smiled lightly.

She clapped her hands and then grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We went up a staircase. Then we were in a cool room that had couches everywhere. We sat down. The time in the "upper room," was a little long. But it was okay I guess. But when I made my way back down with Marissa. The pastor whose name was Jeremy was explaining a game that we were getting ready to play. Marissa and I walked over to a group of five people. The game was called signs. You picked a action with a set of words to be your sign. Each person got one and then you would say your sign and then someone else's sign. The person who's sign you said would say their sign and then say someone else's. We went around the circle and picked our signs.

"Tsk tsk," Was Marisa's she rubbed her finger quickly over he other one.

"Whatever floats your pancakes," Was someone else's she gave us a big thumbs up.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Was a girl named Bella's she shook her finger angrily.

"OliverFred." Was a hyper girl's with her flinging her hands in front of her quickly.

"Ho Ho HO." Rubbing her tummy.

"Peace," with the logical peace sign.

Then it was my turn, "I wonder…" I said and tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Okay Marissa you start."

"Okay. Tsk tsk. I wonder," she did the motions.

"I wonder.. Ho Ho Ho," I said rubbing my belly.

"Ho Ho Ho. Peace."

"Peace. Whatever floats your pancakes."

"Whatever floats your pancakes. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oliverfred."

"Oliverfred. I wonder."

"I wonder… Tsk tsk."

"Tsk Tsk. Ho Ho Ho."

This went on for about 20 minutes. We increased our speed and if anyone messed up they were last. It was down to three of us now. Me Marisa and Bella.

"Tsk tsk. Ho ho ho."

Everyone laughed she had messed up.

"I wonder didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"didn't your parents teach you any manners? I wonder…"

"I wonder.. Didn't your parents teach you any manners."

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners," She tapped her chin.

We all laughed I'd won she had done the wrong symbol.

"Good job Mitchie."

I smiled that was actually fun.

The service passed quickly and soon I had to leave. I walked into the foyer looking for my parents. My parents came out and smiled at me.

"I see your smiling again."

"Yeah…" I sighed, "I am."

We drove home and when I walked in the living room Shane was sitting there! I ran to him. He stood up and grabbed me and spun me around. I kissed. Oh to have _his_ lips back. He set me down, "You seem a little better today," He laughed. My smile disappeared.

"Come on Mitch what's wrong?"

I turned around and looked at me feet tears were welling up in my eyes, "You said you wouldn't hate me," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He was broken again.

"It means I have one of those secrets," I whispered and then ran up to my room.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I ran up to my room and fell onto my bed. I didn't want to be mad at Shane. I wasn't mad at Shane. But my day had actually started to look good. It's stupid that Shane saying that I sounded better could ruin my whole day. I stuffed my head into my pillow and then I started to scream into it. It wasn't the best way of venting but up 'til now I haven't really ever had anything to vent about so this seemed like a good place to start. I could hear foot steps coming into the hall way. Shane. He walked up to my door and then sighed. He knocked on the door. I didn't answer.

"Come on Mitch open up. I want to help you," He pleaded.

I didn't answer I started to silently cry into my pillow.

"Mitch…." He sounded almost like he was crying.

"What?" I whispered.

"I want to help you."

I got up and walked to the door, "Please open the door," he said I bet he heard me get up.

I opened the door slightly, "How can you help when I can't tell you a thing?" I whispered.

"Can you let me in your room first?"

I thought about it for a second and then I opened the door.

I went and lay back down on my bed. He closed the door and then sat down next to me on the bed. He just sat there staring at me. Like the first time we met like maybe he could find out what happened just by looking into my eyes. I whipped my head around to the other direction, fearing that, with Shane's great talent, he would find out.

"Mitch what happened?"

"I told you I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE???!!!"

"No. But what makes you think this person will be able to find you?"

"Carlon's talented," I whispered.

"Carlon?"

"Hmm…" I said.

"What did he do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Mitchie I love you baby. But I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

"Yep."

"C'mon Mitch. You can tell me."

"Mhmm."

"You aren't helping," he sighed exasperated.

"He said that he'd kill me," I said dazed. I was in deep thought. Shane told me that he was protective over me. I understood that I knew that he was. But if I DID tell Shane and Shane was protective over me.... then Carlon would kill Shane too. He couldn't kill Shane. I was hoping he couldn't kill me but I knew he could. Most likely if Shane was protective over me he would die first. He might be the only one to die. I couldn't live without Shane.

"Mitchie I already know that."

"You'd die," I said still dazed. I couldn't let Shane die. I couldn't let Carlon kill him. Much less kill Shane and then NOT kill me. If Shane was dead I was dead.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I'd be dead," what would happen to me if Shane died? Well I knew that. I'd either die, the spirit inside me, or I'd kill myself.

"Mitch… you alive you're not dead."

"What about Cait?" What would Nate or Jason or Cait do without me or Shane? I know they can't live without Shane either. He's just as much of a part of their lives then mine.

"What about Cait."

I could tell Shane thought he was getting somewhere but he wasn't. Really I was just talking to myself. I was saying the things that I thought.

"We can't live without him…" I trailed off. I got up from my bed and stepped over to my closet. If Shane was in danger because of me then I had to leave. I couldn't put any one here in danger. No way. If Carlon wants to kill me then he can kill me…. But no one else. Definitely no one else. Defiantly not Shane.

"Mitchie what are you doing?" Shane was panicking.

"I have to leave, I have to go somewhere else," I said to myself.

"What? No? Mitchie! You can't go anywhere!"

I shook my head at Shane's panicked voice. I looked up at Shane confused.

"You can't leave Mitchie. We need you. Here. Not there no here!"

"What?"

"You can't leave!"

"I have to," I said to myself again, "I have to," I whispered.

"Why? Where would you go?"

"It doesn't matter. I just have to get away from you."

"What? Why? It's me that's making you leave?"

"No… It's Carlon."

"What about Carlon?" he was getting impatient.

"You said you wouldn't hate me…."

I grabbed a bunch of clothes and stuck them in my bag. I grabbed my song book. I went into my bathroom. I grabbed my make up bag and shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed my razor and then headed back to my room. Shane was sitting on my bed his head in his hands. I'm guessing he was thinking. I walked back over to my closet where my bag was and put in my new additions. I turned around and Shane was standing right there in front of me. He grabbed my wrists lightly but not enough that I could free myself.

"You can't leave Mitchie you can't!"

"I don't want him to kill you."

"Why would he kill me?"

"If you're protecting me he's going to have to kill you to be able to kill me. I'd rather me just die."

"Mitchie don't say that. I would much rather die because of you than to just die."

"YOU don't say THAT!"

"But I want to," He pleaded, "I won't let you go."

"You don't have control over me Shane."

"So what you're just gonna leave me? That's why I married you! SO YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!!"

"I'm sorry Shane but I just can't stay here and risk your life."

"Mitchie can't you just tell me what happened? I won't let him kill you or kill me!"

I took a deep breath. More than anything I wanted to tell Shane and to have him comfort me and to have him protect me, "It's It's It's,"

"What is it Mitchie?"

"It's fairly similar to what I told you. You know my example?"

Okay guys what did you think?


	10. Chapter 9

**C**_**h**_**a**_**p**_**t**_**e**_**r**_**9 **_

"What do you mean Mitchie?"

I stared down at me pink fingernails.

"Shane do you love me?" I was procrastinating.

"Mitchie...," he sighed, "Yes. I love you Mitchie I do."

"Then why won't you let me leave?"

I looked up at his face. His face was a mixture of emotions. Inpatients, then anger, next hurt, then love, and panic.

"Mitchie," he sighed again, "I'll let you leave, if it's what you really want, I just don't want you to leave."

"But it is what I want."

"Then," he spoke my words carefully making sure that he knew what he was saying, "Then… go," he let go of my hands and let them drift to my side.

"Shane it's not like that," I complained.

"I don't care what it's like Mitchie. If you want it then go."

"I don't want to," I admitted, "I just have to."

"You don't have to do anything," he said bitterly.

"Do you want me to stay? Like really."

"Of course."

"Then," I sighed, "I'll stay. But only for a while. I guess it just depends on what happens."

"So what did happen?" he pressed

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay fine, "he lifted my chin so that my face was eyes level with his. He slowly brought his mouth to meet mine. He kissed me slowly and passionately. It felt different. But a good different. Much better then Carlon's gross lips! I kissed him back equal excitement.

"I love you," I whispered my voice shaking.

"I love you too baby," he said against my lips.

I pulled away and rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Stupid Christmas," I muttered.

He stroked my hair slowly and soothingly. Everything felt normal again. Everything was right in my mind everything except that very small part of my mind that thought about that horrid night.

SmithieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchieSmitchie

Finally I was back in my house. Shane and I had driven home soon after I had come home from church. We had made it home a couple hours ago. Shane had just gone to our room and was playing the guitar.

I was in the kitchen finishing up my dinner. I was finished quickly.

I decided to go get the Christmas boxes to put some of the decorations away. I walked past the first room, a bathroom, the second room, empty, and then past Shane's door. I heard him singing a song. It sounded pretty good. He had just finished singing it. He decided to play it again I guess, as I heard the same rhythm start to strum through his guitar. I started at his door. I know Shane didn't like me listening unless he wants me to but I couldn't resist. I slid down the wall and listened intently to the lyrics of the song.

Looked down from a broken sky

Traced out by the city of lights

My world from a mile high

Best seat in the house tonight

Touched down on the cold black tile

Hold on for a sudden stop

Breath in the familiar shock

Of confusion and chaos

All these people going somewhere

Why have I never cared?

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I've been missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me a heart for the once forgotten

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Step out on the busy street

See a girl and our eyes meet

Does her best to smile at me

To hide what's underneath

There's a man just to her left

Black suit and a bright red tie

Too ashamed to tell his wife

He's out of work

He's buying time

All these people going somewhere

Why have I never cared?

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I've been missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me a heart for the once forgotten

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

I've been there a million times

Just a couple of million eyes

Just move and pass me by

I swear I never thought I was wrong

Now I want a second glance

Give me a second chance

To see the people you see alone

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I've been missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me a heart for the once forgotten

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I've been missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me a heart for the once forgotten

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Then it was over. I slowly got up and walked to the door in the back. I grabbed a box and started packing (decorations).

Okay guys tell me what you thought.

And I'm not updating unless I get at least 5 reviews and I'm NOT kidding!

Okay this is ridiculous!!! There are like 60 people at least reading my story and I'm only getting 2 or 3 reviews! If my writing sucks then tell me! Or I'll stop writing! Okay I'm getting tired of this!!! SO FIVE RVIEWS!!!!!! Then you'll get an update!

And only then!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**C**_**h**_**a****p**_**t**_**e**_**r **__**10**_

bout an hour later I had but up all the decorations that weren't on the tree. I decided to leave it up until Shane wanted down. Shane was still in his room. I have no idea what he's doing though. He's not playing guitar or anything. Maybe he's writing a song. But he's been in there for 2 hours and it's worrying me. Maybe he does hate me.

I decided I was going to see what he was doing. I walked past the empty room again. But I stopped. I stared at the empty room. I walked into it. I wonder if it would ever become a nursery or if it would just stay empty. I shook my head to rid the thoughts. That was not something I need to be worrying about.

I went back into the hallway. I knocked on Shane's door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first and then he opened the door, "Sure."

I walked in and set on the bed. There were pictures laying on every part of the bed.

"What's this?"

He walked over and looked at me but I was looking at all the pictures. There were so many. The first were pictures from our years of camp. I never knew we had so many. Then there were pictures of the engagement. The pictures that Nate and Cait took. I thought they only took one picture. But here there were 10's of 20's. Then there were pictures of me and Cait and all my bridesmaids trying on dresses. There were lots of those. There were silly pictures. There were serious pictures. Then there were pictures of my wedding! Me walking down the isle. Me and Shane at the front. Our first kiss as husband and wife. There were pictures of the flower girl and the ring barrier. There were pictures of our first dance.

"I- I was just…"

I still stared at the pictures. The memories were so vivid. Some good some mad. But over all being with Shane made me….happy.

He got down on his knees and put a finger under my chin and lifted it to look at his face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he rubbed my tears away.

I shrugged.

"I was trying to figure out what happened," Shane said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was trying to see that if any of these pictures you were unhappy and I just didn't realize it at the time. But you look so happy in all of them."

"That's because I was."

"But you don't seem to be the happy bright Mitchie that I knew anymore. Your still Mitchie but its like a different version of Mitchie. And I don't know if you've ever been like this before you met me or if it was something I did. Or didn't do."

"It's not your fault Shane," I tore my face away from his hand.

"I juts wish I could understand."

I looked down at the pictures. I wanted to be that happy again. In every picture I had so much fun I had the biggest smile every. Now I feel like my face can't stretch that far.

"Do you think that…" I trailed off. "That maybe," I started back up again, " that maybe I did something to deserve this?"

"Whatever happened Mitchie you didn't deserve it," Shane said seriously.

"Then why would it have happened."

"I could say why if I knew what it was," Shane mumbled.

"I was…." I whispered so that he couldn't here. He could just here that I was saying something. "Raped," I whispered even quieter.

"What?"

"Raped," I choked a little louder.

"You were raped?" Shane choked.

I nodded.

"And you couldn't tell me that?"

shrugged. I kept staring at the pictures.

"Well you certainly didn't deserve that."

"Maybe I did."

I could feel Shane staring intently at me as if I was crazy.

I stood up at left the room. I walked past the empty room again with out a second of thought. I grabbed my purse and car keys and opened the front door. I got into my car. My shaky hands put the key into the car after a couple of tries. I drove down the street past Cait's house. Then I took a left onto a major highway. I sped past the mall. I sped past Jason's exit to get to his house. Then I slowed just slightly. I was in the middle of no where. I decided I should turn around and go back . I really didn't want to get lost. I turned around. When I was about 20 minutes away from my house I stopped at a red light. It turned green quicker that usual. I went pushed onto the gas. But I heard a honk that made me slow just the slightest. I looked to the left and saw nothing. Then to the right. Then I saw a car racing towards me and then it crashed into me. Everything was gone. Nothing was left. Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

"Is She going to be okay?" I could hear Shane's voice vaguely ask.

"Yes Mr. Th- I mean she is going to be fine. Just fine."

"Good. When will she wake up?"

"Well…we aren't sure."

"Can I try to wake her up?"`

"Be my guest."

Shane came over to me and he put his hand on my cheek, "Mitch…Mitchie….wake up."

I stayed still. I didn't want to be 'awake' yet.

"Mitchie," he sang.

I still stayed still listening intently to my husband's voice. I never realized it but Shane's voice was like angels.

"Sweetie…I love you." he sighed.

I stretched out and then I took a deep breath. I slowly opened my eyes not wanting to welcome the bright lights.

I began to sit up when I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I flew forward and hit my legs. It felt like someone was kicking me in the stomach. I took in sharp intakes of breaths. Then I felt it again. Even stronger. It lit twice in a row. Why wasn't the doctor doing anything?! I took deep breaths and then it stopped for a minute or so and I realized Shane wasn't in the room anymore. I flew forward once more when I felt that stupid pain in my stomach. The doctor grabbed my head and took my hand telling me to breath deeply. I did as I was told.

Then it stopped for good.

"What the heck was that?" I asked the doctor still out of breath.

"That Michelle was your baby."

"What? My baby? I'm not pregnant."

"Mrs. Grey you were very fortunate. When the car hit you you flew forward and hit the steering wheel very hard. You almost lost the baby."

"I can't be pregnant. I can't!"

"Michelle you're pregnant."

I stared off to space. I was pregnant. Stupid Stupid Carlon! I couldn't be pregnant I just couldn't. How would I tell Shane?

Sorry to leave at this note but…I won't be able to update for two weeks….vacation! Sorry!!!!

But tell me what you thought

Sorry it was so short!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!

i'm not really sure if i'm going to continue this at the moment.....

but i'm starting a new story.....

and right now i think i'm gonna call it.... Coming Back Home


End file.
